Hermione Awakens
by Mundane mystic
Summary: A series of events trigger Hermione's awakening... One man and a half-crazed eunuch must wage a battle against time itself to bring back peace to the magical world.
1. The darkness unveils

Disclaimer: Not Mine... All characters belong to J.K.R. only plot line belongs to me.

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Draco Malfoy's wand was still aimed at the now dead body of Ronald Weasley, his eye showed the darkness that had enveloped his soul, he was now truly beyond saving.

Hermione ran to Ron's body, every moment of their time together flashing in front of her eyes. His teasing smile, his the way he could never wink with one eye, his first confession to her, him holding her hand at the altar, his smile as he vowed to protect her with his life… their magical wedding… He was no more…

He was gone…

She had nothing to live for…

Realisation dawned on her… enlightenment… she had nothing to live for… no one… Harry had died while vanquishing Voldemort… Draco Malfoy had killed Ron…

Something in her snapped and laughter escaped her lips… one not of humor… no this laughter rang of pain…

Magic had given her wonders… but it had also taken too much away from her…

She had nothing…

Except vengeance…. Her anger fuelling her she directed her face towards Malfoy…

She laughed again… "You killed him" a hint of sadness apparent in her trembling voice…

"Now I will kill you" replaced with so much hate that Malfoy was petrified within place…

 _Look into my eyes_ she whispered and his face was drawn to her eyes… he was rooted in spot, his head moving of its own accord… He saw his own death written in her eyes and it scared him.

 _Petrificus Totalus Maximus_ the unbreakable petrification spell flew from her wand…

The darkness was coming off her, like smoke and she floated near him… her emotions manifesting into magic…

Her inner darkness was seeping through her pores… the darkness she had kept at bay since she first held her wand… The black smoker her wand had emitted the elation she felt… and the need to kill, consume and control manifested within her.

She had spent years controlling it, not making any friends so she could not hurt them… this evil within her it pained her to hold it in… she didn't let herself get closer to anyone… then Magic happened… and she was thrown into a world of possibility and wonder, striving to learn as much as she could so she could erase her darkness… Then these two came into her life, her friends, the pain eased and they inspired love within her… then she lost Harry… and now Ron…

She had nothing … and now she wanted everything…

 _Castrata_ … with one single spell she castrated Malfoy… but he couldn't scream…

She summoned his cut off member and cast a disintegration charm on it. All Malfoy could do was watch…

Hermione was not done… she had to make sure he could never hurt anyone again…

And she let her darkness do her bidding… the black clouds spread out towards him and engulfed him… sucking out his magic… every ounce of it until he had nothing left… he was barely holding onto his life, blood oozing out from between his legs. His life flowing away… and he had no magic to heal.

Thousands of miles away, one man, in a hospital ward shivered as tendrils of his memory begin to return… He woke up from a nightmare screaming a name… "HERMIONE!"

Malfoy's eyes rolled back with pain, he could no longer feel any limbs, too much blood had flown out from between his legs. He was no longer… he couldn't think it… at least he was going to die soon.

She waited near Malfoy's body till the blood pooled around his whole body, till he thought that he would be saved by death. _My vengeance is not over yet_ , her voice reverberate inside the helpless mans skull.

His body had gone dry, his pale skin now almost porcelain, his mental capacity was at its lowest, but even so the next set of spells registered on his mind and he couldn't help but feel the dread of his oncoming future. _Eneverate, saline permanus, cauterus._

She had stopped him from falling unconscious, which would have promised him permanent death, added salt to his wounds, quite literally, and cauterised them. Even if he lived, he would always feel pain down there, since her saline spell was an enchantment meant to last for hundreds of years.

 _Look at me,_ she whispered again, and finally he registered how she was doing it, Legilimency… she was doing it without eye-contact. He could not disobey her command…

I grant you your life you worthless being… but you are now bound to me, my slave, my eunuch. You will have no free will, no desires of your own … I will make sure that you will live a long life full of suffering…

He knew there was no such spell, but her conviction in her voice was so strong that he knew she had found a way of doing so… even Voldemort could not control his Death Eaters to such an extent… She pointed her wand at his heart and cast her last set of spells…

 _Amour Permanent, nutritious immortalis, imperio_ … _You are falling in love with me, once the imperio is lifted you love will continue, you will be ashamed of yourself and never approach me, but your love will bind you to me, you will serve me and only me, my word will be absolute, my needs above yours, you will forever feel the pain of heartache, loss and eternal damnation, you will love someone who hates you. You are under a nutrition curse so you will never eat, your body will slowly disintegrate till it can last no more only then will the barest amount of magic seep into you to sustain you, to continue your pitiful_ _existence, every moment you will feel the pain of hunger only to deny yourself of food._

Hermione then looked away in disgust… she had brought down this once powerful man to less than a slave, the darkness in her was all consuming, she fell down, suddenly kneeling next to Ron's body, and wept. Her cries reverberating through the castle, Hogwarts itself was trying to imitate her emotions.

She knew she was beyond help now the Darkness was out there was no helping her… all her knowledge could not bring her back to light... but… she could bring him back.

She raised her wand and summoned a book from the Library, one of the book that had always called to her, it was in Dumbledor's office, _Accio Necrocomiccon_.

And once the book was in her grasp, she took Ron's body and disappeared.

A/N:

Amour Permanent: Permanent Love spell, Class 1 Dark Spell, similar to enslavement spell.

Nutritious Immortalis: Nutrition Curse, derivative of Medical spell, nutri trious maximus, feeds the patient the amount thought out by caster three times a day. In the case of Immortalis, it is never ending, unless the caster frees the person it has been cast upon.


	2. Of Fond Memories and Hospitals

"Hermione… why must you always have your nose in a book…" they were in the deserted Griffindor common room, Ron leaned closer to her, the heat of his body making her want to lean on him. "Let's go and have an adventure… how about a walk in the forbidden forest, just you and me." Something seemed weird to Hermione, Ron had never been so forthright.

"Ron you know that its midnight. There are dangerous things lurking in forbidden forest, the name itself clearly explains that… it's called forbidden for a reason." She turned around and saw that his face was slightly flushed.

"Not as dangerous as you my veela, for you have ripped my heart from my chest and claimed it as yours… I am drowning in my own insecurities and then you come in and make me lose the one thing I have always had… my courage… why are you doing this to me…"

Hermione looked startled at Ron confession, "Ron I am sorry, I never meant to look down on you…"

"Smartest witch in Hogwarts and she still does not understand when someone professes his love to her… admittedly I had to be drugged by Harry and Ginny to be able to profess and confess… hey this Dutch Luck potion really does improve romantic grammar."

"Dutch Luck… Ron you know there is no such potion… the only luck inducing Potion is Felics Felix."

"Oh… Harry and Ginny came up with it… Kind of like a cocktail… Tastes good too… Dragons Breath, a drop verita serum and a four-leaf clover for luck… oh and lots of Rum, et voila Dutch Luck."

"What! You can't mix potions and alcohol, the effects could be disastrous… Ron we need to get you to the infirmary."

"Once again you overlook the most obvious confession, let me spell it out for you Hermione I love you, and I do not mean like a friend or a sister… I even think of you while masturbating, the smell of your hair…"

"Oh GOD!" Hermione's couldn't tell if she should hug this man or run away from him, he was obviously drugged, in need of immediate medical care. First she had to stop the redhead from ruining his confession… "Ron I am sorry but his is for your own _good Petrificius Totalus._ By the way Ron… I love you too."

The pensive showed the same memory again and again… Hermione sat there red tears rolling down her blackened eyes as she saw his first confession to her again and again… Her heart hurting the dark clouds clinging to her like a warm blanket.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Doctor the John Doe in Ward 6 awakened a while ago. He has been screaming two names over and over again. We have drugged him twice but he keeps on fighting it."

"Give him a stronger dose; it is normal for patients who have slipped into a long term coma to come out of it in catatonia. Just console him and tell him he is safe. I will be by later"

"Okay Dr. Lupin" the trainee doctor ran off to deal with the patient.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Desperate times

Author's Note: Guys sorry for the errors and mistakes, I have no Beta and am a new author. I would appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. This chapter is a bit lengthier... especially written for my first follower elismaya. Thank you for following. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 3: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

Draco Malfoy, only surviving member of a prestigious pureblood clan, on that had persevered through generations of wars despite being on the Dark Side was now without magic. He had regained consciousness hours ago, and the pain between his legs and his hunger had been a stark reminder of what had become of him.

For now he only aimed to please his mistress, but he had to find her and without magic that would be impossible. He needed someone to perform the spells for him and for that he would have to take a page out of his mistress's book. Luckily he was on Hogwarts grounds, Pansy his ex-fiancé, was the teacher's aide. Despite the pain he got up and got his wand… he picked it up gently, some residual magic of his was stored in there and he could use it. At most he could cast a weak glamour, as long as it was low powered and required very little modification.

He pointed the want to his face, concentrated hard on the weak strands of magic in the core of his wand _glamorie_ he whispered, beads of sweat on his forehead from the concentration required to bend the magic to his will. His face was restored to its previous aristocratic features, rather than that of someone who has suffered severe blood-loss. Having no magic in his body meant that no potions would work on him. He thanked his fortune his mother had been a weak witch, she had spent her life faking power and stealing it from others. She had trained him when his magic didn't activate as a child. But when he started doing accidental magic all her worries were replaced by envy, he was more powerful than both his parents. _Fond memories,_ Draco thought sarcastically.

He had very little time to find Pansy. If he were to get back to his mistress, he needed a vessel to channel magic for him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pansy Parkinson was a smart witch, well had become smarter since that jerk Malfoy had broken their marriage contract. All her childhood potential was wasted being the arm candy to that prick. What she really hated about herself was that she had actually loved him. And sometimes she still did, she missed that Draco who used to hold her hand and sing to her, he had a beautiful voice, then the Hogwarts letter came and the Malfoy family got all consumed in politics. She had persevered for eight years, through Hogwarts and more, doing his bidding, acting like the dumb blond and making sure she never hurt his ego by getting more marks than him. All she wanted was to be with him and then on that fated day when Harry Potter sacrificed himself and defeated the Dark Lord, he left her, "We are not compatible" he had said, and she had been too stumped to reply.

When he had lost his parents she had gone to him to console him, they had made love that night, it had felt so right… up until the moment he had rejected her again. She could still remember feeling so cheap and ashamed of herself. So she had vowed, she will become someone, all on her own. People will recognise her as she walked by. She wanted to atone for her bad behaviour in Hogwarts so that is where she would start. Abeforth Dumbledore had listened to her plight at the hogs head and offered her redemption; he pulled a few strings and got her into the teacher's aide position. She could re-learn everything in potions within a year and apply for her apprenticeship. Things were finally getting better, she helped students, not just Slytherin but all the houses and they all liked her. Once she would have a Masters she could be a professor.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Malfoy knew where Pansy would be, at the Hogs Head. She had fallen in love with that place because of the bartender, Abeforth, at that time she didn't know he was a Dumbledore. While trying to sneak up on the first D.A. meeting she had started chatting with him. She had told Draco, there was something about the old man that had made her want to spill her darkest secrets out. He had jested that it was his big ears. But none the less, despite his admonishments during their Hogwarts years she had still frequented the establishment, albeit under cover, she thought that Draco would not find out, but he did. Only he didn't care enough for her to stop her.

So he knew that he chambers were empty. He had visited her there once. He needed someone to fulfil his needs and she was the only one he was used to. She had slammed that door on his face as soon as the words "Hello Love" had come out of his mouth.

Obviously he would have to change tactics this time. She used to like it when he sang to her, so that's what he would do. That is after slipping her a love potion, and he knew just where to find it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Eight years earlier (during the battle of Hogwarts)

Remus Lupin saw the last living link to his happy past walk towards the monster, everything happened in slow motion as Harry lifted his wand and started chanting, Ron and Hermione protecting him. Harry had recently come into power as a chanter, one who could weave magic without activation words, just simple words or rhymes to direct the flow of magic, it was dependent on how right the words felt to the chanter.

Everything slowed down as Harry used the "Power the Dark Lord knows not"… his chanting clear across the field:

"My twisting core,

The withering pain,

Your fiery gaze,

Burning hole,

My reeling head,

You spawn of the dead,

My suffering eyes,

Seen nothing but death and lies,

I banish you-

From sight,

I banish you-

From my soul,

I banish you-

Strip you from me,

Purge myself,

To make me whole,

Those evil eyes,

Nothing can compare,

Behind the placid mask,

Your hatred flare,

My warped tail,

Mind protections fail-

Insanity I prevail,

False memories bail,

I banish you-

From sight,

I banish you-

From my soul,

I banish you-

With my residual light,

This battle I win,

Now I take control"

Harry had worked his whole life into the chant, his whole being. He and only he knew that taking control of another being was more than difficult. Harry had a horcrux within him. The chant was supposed to use that to link all horcrux to Voldemort and expel all evil. Something Voldemort had dome during the department of mysteries had made Harry add the part where he could not use their mind-link to save a part of his soul or plant false memories in Harry's mind. But as Voldemort fought back Harry grew weaker, in his last effort he threw his life force into the battle of wills and defeated Voldemort. But Harry had died too… Well that's what everyone thought. That's how Remus had to keep everyone thinking, to protect Harry.

He knew Harry's heart would have stopped for two hours, so he got him declared dead , replaced his body with a polyjuiced fake and ran away after the funeral. He didn't have to pretend that he was broken beyond healing, that he couldn't live there anymore, there were far too many memories of his deceased family… and his only priority was Harry.

Once he had retrieved Harry's body he had placed it under a statis spell, to stop his body from decomposing due to malnutrition and also to stop him from dying. An animation and a glamour charm later he was a walking and talking golem. They boarded the plane to United States where he had recently gotten a job as a nurse in a care home.

Only when the flight had taken off did he release the animation spell and re-did the glamour, to a sleeping form. Magic was a wonder, Remus thought for the millionth time.

That was not the end of Remus's suffering, Harry's condition got worse and all the magical cures failed to wake him up, the magical doctors were about to declare him dead, that's when he met and Max. Max was a muggle doctor but he had knowledge of the magical world. He offered his knowledge and Remus took the offer. They were about to have a break through when Max had a fatal car accident. One there was no returning from, his backbone was fractured and he was declared a vegetable. Full-body-paralysis. Remus tried to cure his friend by magical methods and failed again, making the situation even worse as the magic in the potions didn't react with his body as expected.

At the end of his rope, Remus used his limited legilimency skills and went into the mindscape of one Max Powell. He had already accepted his paralysis and his mind too had stopped its higher level functions. Remus could see that his friend would soon lose all brain function. In a rush he skimmed through his memories to find the recent ones where they had researched Harry's cure. Remus was unaware that one of his potions had stayed in his friends body, instead of dissipating. The "neuro-reconnect" potion. At the first sign of internal magic the potion started reacting and mapping the neural networks between Remus's magical core and Max's memories. Trapped Remus stayed in Max's mind for seven whole days. When he came back to his body, Remus Lupin had the memories of two people and a hospital record of higher than normal brain function, and an MRI of cerebral swelling.

After that event, a saddened Remus had understood how the human mind works, and much of the potions started making sense to him, since how he could understand the chemistry behind their chemical composition.

Meeting the fifth dead-end Remus was at his wits' end. That's when one of max's childhood memories helped him out. He had aided another kid to cheat off his test so he could pass… That's what Remus would do, He would cheat.

Remus then disguised himself as different people and would approach masters of all subjects that could help Harry and steal their knowledge. That is how they finally ended up in the St. Nicholas Hospital. Remus was currently the resident doctor after working there for four straight years, revered in the medical society as a magician with scalpel. He had stolen Max's identity so he could get this job and once he had started helping people nobody asked many questions. This place was ideal for him as there were always people who would look after Harry and inform him when his vitals changed.

After eight years of suffering… Harry was finally awake. Remus finally let himself smile.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Lovegood And Love Potions

Authors note: Okay Guys... So here comes another chapter. I wonder why I have no reviews... Please don't make me beg. Anyways I am new to fanfiction so I don't know that much about updating and all but I promise that I am a fast learner. Just leave a comment and tell me how I can improve.

Disclaimer: not my characters, if they were I would be rich.

Chapter 4: Lovegood and Love Potions

Luna Lovegood lived a strange life, her world had always been full of visions and mysterious creatures. Her husband who had his feet firmly planted on the ground, was her anchor. He would stop her from going afloat. It had been eight years since he had confessed his love to her, eight blissful years. She had lost her sight and her legs in the battle of Hogwarts, but her Neville had never left her. He was an Auror, she always said so with pride. Her visions had increased since she had lost her actual sight. Hermione, after finally accepting Luna's gift of the inner eye had developed a redirecting spell, one that would enable her mind's eye to see the present world around her. It was like making sure she would see the present rather than the future, the only drawback it required a huge draw on one person's magical reserves. Thus, Neville had linked his magical core to hers. Now they both shared her gift of sight… although him a lot less than hers, she could always feel him, maybe she should check up on him. There were faeries rotating around her head, signalling her to come to the present world. Someone was knocking on the door. Luna concentrated on her mind's eye and looked past the door, the dark energy was baffling, she couldn't see past it. _Fae Sheild_ , she commanded and the faeries gathered together to form a shield, Luna had recently taught them this formation. _Snorcaks attacus formicus_ , all the snorcacks around her toes gathered in an attack formation. Her pregnancy disabled her from using active magic, so she had prepared by gathering some friends for passive forms of magic. She prepared her mind for an amplification chant, one that would enable her to blast her opponent with mind magic. The gnomes were preparing wide sulphur and salt ring around her, demonic suppressant magic. Some of the faeries supplemented it with a few mushrooms around the perimeter, to increase their shields power, much like a fairy circle. _Dobby_ , she whispered. Avery quite pop indicated the elf's presence. He started drawing a pentagram within the circle. Placing an element on each tip, and stood at the north point adding his magic to the circle.

The door burst open and Hermione floated in, her dark clouds covering her, black eyes glistening with red blood tears. Luna couldn't see her face so Hermione knew that she will not be scared right away. _"Luna help me"_ her voice sent chills up Luna's spine.

"Hermione what have you done… I can sense that the darkness has taken over you."

"Luna Ron's dead, please help me I need a friend."

"What you need is deodorant Hermione… because you have a dead man hanging around your neck"

Hermione's hand flew to her pendant, within which Ron's shrunken dead body was suspended, under statis. "How can you tell?"

"We'll I was in Ravenclaw, wasn't I? Anyways you just need my unborn child to sacrifice for reviving Ron. You are broadcasting your thoughts while standing in front of a seer, mind arts come easily to us. I will tell you though, it will not be easy."

Hermione grimaced… "You can make another child Luna, but Ron can never return to me, please help me, I need you to give me your child willingly… it would make a soul-exchange a lot easier."

"No… I can offer you some cookies though." Luna was acting completely calm, her milky white eyes didn't betray a single emotion. "Chocolate chips or hazelnut?"

Hermione tilted her head to one side, and looked at Luna, actually looked, and saw enormous traces of magic around her… white magic that cannot be manifested by one person alone. She screamed, and unleashed a sound not much like a banshee, her magic adding to her voice the strains that would enable her to sense the different presences, like a human sonar detector.

"On second thought camomile tea should be better, helps with the bad breath and soothes the nerves."

Hermione let out a cackle.

"You know that cackle was a nice touch Hermione, you should make it your signature gesture… although it must be a bit more breathy and heavyset, no body sounds intimidating with a girly giggle like cackle… why don't you grab a seat and we can discuss this over some peppermint tea, your breath does smell quite horrible. Did you by chance forget to brush in the morning?"

Hermione noticed something strange; Luna had her hand behind the back through-out the whole conversation. She looked at the window opposite to her and saw Luna's hands moving at a frantic speed, communicating in sign language. She had already sensed Dobby there, but the house elf had stayed extremely quiet. "You know Luna, I always underestimated you, you are quite brilliant but not as much as me."

Luna's eyes widened, sensing that she has been caught but before she could do anything Hermione unleashed a heat-wave, penetrating her circle, since it wasn't dark magic. All the faeries fainted and the gnomes caught fire. The snorcacks tried to attack but the moment they stepped out of the circle, the dark billowing clouds consumed them.

"Now for the fiery finally, _incendio totalus_ " the fire surrounded on her circle and slowly but gradually inched in on Luna. All she could do was whisper ' _Dobby Now. '_

"Dobby cannot help you Luna. Look around you your circle is shrinking and he is not inside it anymore… I will give you one last chance, give me your child and I will spare you."

"No… I cannot, Hermione please. We are friends; please don't do this to me." Luna's cool demeanour had faded, panic was apparent on her features. "Hermione! Please." Luna knew it was too late for her amplification chant… She felt Neville's heartbeat along the link, strong and alive. No she would not go like this, she would not abandon her child. She was the wife of an auror. Her resolve showed on her face, her panic vanished to be replaced by that dreamy look.

"Hermione… I always let you think you were smarter, but I beat you in every exam at Hogwarts" Luna had a glint in her eyes "Even transfiguration."

The fire ceased and Hermione responded, "That is impossible, I was given the certificate for having the highest score at Hogwarts in the last 300 Years. I was declared the Prime witch."

"That's because I was awarded that title for besting your score one year after, see my certificates' on that wall."

"Where?" Hermione turned to look, a 'pop' sound behind her and blank wall in front of her was all the proof she needed to know that she had been bested.

With as scream she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Draco Malfoy, was currently in the Slytherin third year girls dorm. They were all in class so he had undisturbed reign over the dorm. His logic was simple, third year curriculum included love potions, and what witch would pass up an opportunity to pour out a vial or two for themselves.

He looked in the most girly looking trunk and true to his prediction the makeup compartment was full of neatly labelled potions and tinctures. He just snipped two vials of" love potion 36" when another item caught his eye "Madam Mirellas Glamour Cream, enhances natural beauty with a mild undetectable glamour, no external magic required." Without a second thought Malfoy swiped it.

Slowly he crept out of the dormitories and towards Pansy's chambers. All he had to do was break in and slip it in a drink and let her drink it while fuming at him.

He found her much loved bottles of cherry flavoured butter beer, disgusting in his point of view, and poured half a vial inside, screwing half a top back on and placed it upfront in the pack, making sure that the packing was torn only in one place right above the bottle.

He slowly sneaked out and waited behind a suit of armour. Ready for his victim to come home.


	5. Harry Houdini And Draco's Dilemma

Authors Note: Hey Guys, still no reviews :( Tell me what you think of this story. Also, I am looking for a Beta, I don't have enough time to proof read and correct my mistakes, I also need someone to point out where I am mixing up past and present tenses.

Remus Lupin was having a very good day. Eight years of stealing memories and gathering knowledge, he had finally succeeded in helping Harry. He could finally start life over with his family. Lycanthropy was not a problem for him anymore, with all the knowledge, he knew of multiple ways of subduing the beast within, on some occasions even prevent his transformation. He still needed to work on a perfect cure but so far he didn't have time; he was more focused on saving Harry.

He had come upon a method to painlessly copy specific information from someone else's' mind to his own. That is how he was planning on bringing Harry up to date on current circumstances. Just mind transfer the situation and let his mind adjust to it, so it wouldn't aggravate him too much when he wakes up. Maybe impart some medical knowledge, have him work as his aide in the hospital. Saving people side by side. They would be doing something meaningful with their lives. Remus was getting ahead of himself.

He entered ward 6. Checked if no one was around before turning to the partitioning that hosted Harry. He prepared his wand to cast all the necessary charms, to bring his family back. His waiting was all over. Sliding the curtain to one side Remus entered the area… only to find an empty bed.

"Nurse Jackie" Remus shouted, unable to hold his emotions in check.

The current attendant rushed into the ward, "Yes Dr. Lupin?"

"Where is patient 206?"

"He just discharged himself, you were right once we told him he was safe he calmed down and took the medicines, once he had slept for a few hours he got up, and left."

Remus knew patients were not allowed to leave the hospital on their own. This situation reeked of chanter magic. Enchantment was also a branch of chanting, so there must be an affected item around for the effect to still be so strong. Magic users were sensitive to strands of magic, that's why powerful mages could actually see magic or as non- magical detectors (clairvoyants) called them "Auras". Remus though extremely knowledgeable in magic, was not as strong as Harry, so he used something Edward Jamie, a magical university professor, had developed. He had called it spectral sight, something that enabled the viewing of light and its interaction with other particles. Since, magic was of a higher frequency it always shone out in spectral sight. Somewhat like a Geiger Müller tube detecting radiation but more visual.

"It's okay Nurse, you can go see your other patients," Remus said, a mask of calm over his face.

He took his wand and tapped his eyes, words were no longer necessary for him, all the memory absorption had caused his cerebral cortex to expand, after which trigger words were unnecessary, his focused mind was more than enough. The spectral images lit up on the drawer knob.

 _Gotcha_ , Remus traced the faint magical signal form the handle to where Harry stood when he apparated. _Now for some Unspeakable level tracing_. Remus concentrated and placed his hand inside the apparition trace circle and grabbed the magic strands, yanked them taught and got ready to apparate. As soon as he felt the other end tighten, kind of like a rubber-band he apparated and let the taught magical trace pull him forward.

 _'Magic_ ,' Remus thought for the umpteenth time as he flashed across the time space dimensions, colours and spectrums racing by him, ' _is wonderful_.'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pansy Parkinson rushed back to her chamber area, She had a meeting with Minerva at three. As she walked by a suit of armour in the hallway as shiver ran down her spine.

 _'A bad omen'_ she thought.

"Ah Pansy, I see I am in the nick of time."

"Professor Mc…. I mean Minerva. Sorry old habits die hard." She said, opening the door to her chambers.

"So you were with Abeforth? You know some of the staff thinks your in love with him or something."

"Minerva you know very well that after Draco… I just gave up hope. Abfeorth is more like a father figure, someone I can confide in… actually he has been more of a parent to me than my own parents."

"I know that Pansy, just be a bit less affectionate in front of Hogwarts staff. I mean he came over for your birthday last time… his own brother has worked here for almost decade, and he never even as much as stepped into the castle."

"That's because he was never invited, plus him and Albus have some issues they need to figure out."

"Ah yes the infamous Dumbledore Fued… but the reason behind it is still unknown. "

"Oh… where are my manners, do you want some butter-beer, I have a special cherry flavour one .Actually, I insist you give it a try. Here look the packet has been opened right where the most chilled bottle is, perfect."

She handed Minerva the bottle and grabbed herself some pumpkin juice, she didn't want to finish her precious stock today.

With a start Draco woke up, he realised that he was sore, extremely so… then memories came tumbling back, so he must have fainted from exhaustion and hunger. This might have been the nutrition curse his mistress must have placed on him. He saw the lights alight under Pansy's door. ' _Good'_ he thought _'she must be in… time to put the Malfoy charm to test.'_

The suit of armour reflected his face and he realised that his weak glamour was off. His lower body was bloating because of the excess salinity. Even though he was not a doctor he knew what water retention meant. It meant soon his lower region is going to gather all the excess water in his body and he will end up looking like a ridiculous clown. He slapped on some of the glamour cream, checked his reflection and rushed towards Pansy's door.

He saw that the door was ajar and decided to get in before she could slam it shut in his face again. He realised a bit too late that he herd two voices inside…

"Minerva take a sip, its not so bad."

"At least give me a glass…" she was hesitant… drinking like a wrench in front of a former student.

"Sacrilege…" Pansy feigned outrage and then started giggling " Loosen up Minerva … sometimes being a little care-free can be good."

Minerva pursed her lips and took a tentative sip, liking the taste she turned that sip into a gulp and downed quarter the bottle in one go.

Draco burst into the room just as Pansy started cheering Minerva with a chant of "Chug chug chug!", one look at Pansy and her glass of pumpkin juice, and his former professor's predatory look…

"Oh crap!" one simple statement described his predicament.

Pansy in a state of shock… and embarrassment looked at Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Pansy, I uh… I uh," then inspiration struck, "Pansy I want you back… be my love and lets celebrate with some of your famous cherry butterbeer," He cringed at the end of his statement, it had sounded a lot better in his head.

Pansy was enraged to say the least, this jerk had the audacity to come to her chambers, storm in without knocking and ask her to take him back. Well he had another thing coming.

"Fuck Off Malfoy! I am in too good a mood to ruin it arguing with you go and leave me alone."

"Now Pansy dear, is this some way to treat this sexy beast? Come Draco sit next to me, I can share some of my butterbeer with you, lather it all over you and lick you clean like cat-nip."

Draco brain took a while to process that… then he saw her beverage. "Oh Crap!"

Pansy while shocked, noticed the signs of a love potion, and she knew who to blame.

"Malfoy you absolute PRICK!" she shouted the last word before stunning the man in front of her.

"Oooh! Kinky, now we can both play with him. I can be the predator, him the prey and you Pansy can be the audience, now go sit back while I ravage him."

Pansy had enough, she raised her wand and stunned her colleague.

"Time to do some damage control" She said while cracking her fingers "this is going to be a long day."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Neville the Long Bottom

Author's Note: A shout out to my first reviewer…SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover. Thank you for the motivation. This chapter is for you!

Chapter 6: Neville the Long Bottom

Neville Longbottom now known as Neville L. Lovegood, second child of prophecy, had to take up the mantle of hero after Harry passed away. His determination was only to make sure that his friend didn't die in vain and that his child will not grow up in a world where people like Voldemort exist.

He really missed his wife right now, Luna was his light. She helped him in the darkest of hours, she could make everything sound like a walk in the park. When his grandmother died in the war, his family, mainly uncle Algie, took advantage of Neville's distraught and forged document to take over the Longbottom fortune, leaving him only with a title, Heir of Longbottom. Destitute and with no place to go he had camped out in the greenhouse, the only part of the large estate that had always belonged to him. His plants were edible, somewhat, so he knew he would not starve. The saddest part was that he didn't even bring up the fact that his grandmothers' will had named all the properties and wealth to him, a single complaint filed with the board of heritage would mean they would all be declared in contempt of the will and stripped of all their titles and money. Neville did not want to cause pain to so many people, so he suffered alone.

 _Flashback_

It was two week later that he realised that he couldn't live off plants his whole life, he needed to be a man, he needed to get up on his own feet …

"…and he needs to contact his girlfriend to tell her that he is fine, camping out in a greenhouse living off semi-edible plants."

Neville was shocked would have been an understatement, "Lu-Lu-Luna" he stuttered and gulped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well lets see, I am blind, so yeah I came for sightseeing… are you dumb? First words in three weeks and you ask me this. You fool, you think I am ashamed of you? You who accepted me when I went blind and lost my legs, you how consoled me when I couldn't take all the visions! Neville come to your senses, face those people be a man and then come and ask me to marry you."

Neville's mind was now too jumbled… all that came out was, "huh?"

"Oh! For Gods' Sake! Neville Do you love me?"

Neville straightened up, this was something he never doubted, since the first time she kissed him, he knew he could never love someone else. "Yes Luna, I love you." A smile appeared on his face, he had finally said it… it felt natural tumbling out of his mouth.

"Good," She Replied, "Now will you marry me? Take me as I am, sans eyes and legs?"

Neville knew that there was no placating her about her disabilities; she had more courage than him, what a shameful Griffindor he had become, so bucked up his courage, "Yes, Luna I will marry you."

"Good man, you will make a good Lovegood."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, your no longer a Longbottom, they disowned you. They found a loophole in your grandmother's will, which should have been affected in your presence, so they kicked you out of your house as a distraction and put their plan in effect."

"I'm the sole Heir of Longbottom clan, how can they disown me?"

"Simple, Neville Longbottom was meant to inherit the title; they just modified the document and made it so Nevil, their son who was renamed so recently, got the title. They knew this would be found out soon so they disowned you, since you are no longer a Longbottom, you cannot inherit anything, because you are Neville… just Neville."

"Just… Neville? I don't have any family? They did this all just for money?"

"You already were out of the mansion, so what difference does it make? Plus my husband to be, you are soon to be Neville Lovegood."

"Luna… please don't joke about this, I have just lost everything, my family and heritage… how can you accept marrying me when I have nothing to give you… no home and not even my family name."

"Its simple dummy! I love you and only you! I don't want your mansion or wealth, only you… plus imagine how horrible it would sound… Luna Longbottom Lovegood… people would think that's my job description!"

Neville was beyond shocked, he knew Luna loved him but… to accept him… he knew that he would never regret marrying this woman.

"Luna I can't take your family name… "

"Neville, my father was a Malfoy by birth, younger to Lucius by 11 years. He took my mother's family name, it wasn't shameful for him, and it won't be shameful for you… plus I already had daddy draw up the marriage contracts, so you don't have to bother thinking about all that… Just come home."

Neville brain couldn't tackle all that information in one go… so he did what every sane person would do… he fainted.

"Oh bother… I knew I should have married him before telling him that I am half Malfoy," She grabbed her wand and cast a levitation charm and took her husband to be home.

oxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxox

"DaaaaaaD… Come out I have brought my future husband home… DAAAD."

"What is it my Bumble Bee? You know I can hear you when you shout!"

"Oh!" she whispered, "I brought my future husband to be home."

Xenophius Lovegood looked behind his daughter towards the floating Neville. "You told him you were part Malfoy didn't you."

"Well it your fault for putting the curse on your previous name, it ended rebounding on us… every time… When has the curse affected full Malfoy's? It only affects part Malfoy. Why did you buy your eye of newt in china town?"

"Why of course because they were on sale! And a bargain too… I didn't tell you but I used some to make some hot and sour soup."

"Dad you put that curse on five years ago… how come you made soup today with it?"

"I bought a twenty years' worth of supply! At such a cheap price too!"

"I'm calling St. Mungos to send over a healer and maybe I'll call the food panda…"

"Oh! Call Akon he is my favourite, always likes my soup."

***30 Mins Later***

"Ohhh Akon this Mee Foon is amazing," Luna was eating her bowl with relish.

Akon bowed his head in thanks and signalled towards the still floating Neville.

"Oh sorry Akon! Where are my manners, this is my future husband to be! He will be coming around any moment…"

Right on time Neville woke up to find … Luna and a Giant Panda, having what appeared as lunch.

"Luna… Why is there a Panda in a kimono next to you?"

"Simple, I didn't want to become a widow before I married you by feeding you mu dads eye of newt soup, so I ordered a food Panda. This in our delivery Panda Akon. Say hello to him."

"Ummm… Hello Akon."

The panda looked back and gave a respectful bow his Vietnamese cone hat clutched to his chest.

"So Neville, you still sure you want to marry me… after hearing everything."

"Luna… No one has ever loved me the way you do… you have brightened up my life and I can't repay you for the happiness you bring to me. I just don't have the words, I will gladly take you as my wife, I will be yours and you will be mine."

Luna had tears streaming down her face…

"Good, she responded, but I will not change my name."

"You don't have to since I have none to give."

Luna tilted her head sideways, "Neville, love… you need to be more updated."

"Why? What happened?"

"While you were sleeping, evidence came through that your cousin Nevil's name change had an unexpected error… the typist who printed out the certificate and filed with the ministry wrote Nevil Long Bottom. Thus, that makes his claim to the heir's title invalid. Also, your uncle Algie was a wanted criminal in the States for molesting young bus boys. After his arrest they reviewed the disowning of an heir and declared it nullified. Thus, you are a Longbottom again."

"Luna you know I love you right?"

"Yes my dear Mr. Lovegood, I am a seer after all."

 _End Flashback_


	7. Her Pain

Chapter 7: Her Pain

"Hermione I love you! I have since the first day I saw you on the train, I have adored you for years, before I could confess…"

"AHEM! AHEM!" Ginny did an apt imitation of Umbridge.

"Before I was made to confess," Ron continued with wink at Ginny, and then he looked into Hermione's eyes "You make me whole Hermione, you complete me… I am lost without your guidance, without your hand in mine is a life not worth living, without you there will be no me, Hermione be my life, be my soul…" with each word he gravitated towards her, as if no one was in the hall except them. Finally, he was so close that she could feel the warmth of his body, smell his scent "… Hermione, be mine." With that he bent down and kissed her. Pouring out all his emotion out in one passionate kiss.

The memory played on the pensive, Hermione sat weeping in front of it. Her body shuddered with the pain she was holding in… then she wailed… releasing all the pain she felt, her throat going raw. Her odsidian eyes glistening with blood tears, her normal brown hair a jet black and her skin the colour of snow.

She needed to bring him back… and time was running out.


	8. Harry Heres' a who?

Authors note: Sorry for extremely short chapter… the plot is getting thicker and more people are getting involved lines are getting blurred. Now on with the drama!

Chapter 8: Harry Here's a who?

Remus landed smack dab in the middle of an airport, expecting people to look shocked he grabbed his wand to do a confundus charm when he realised no one was looking. His magic spectrum was still on and he detected a magical point under his shoe… it was a penny, he had landed on a penny with a notice me not charm on it. Low in power to be almost undetectable by normal means, yet effective enough to work in a place full of muggle's. "Ingenious," he whispered "He really is a maurader through and through."

He knew that low powered spells left very little residual magical signature, apparition is space-time warping so apart from him no one else could have grabbed the faint magical thread to follow him here, unless they drew a signal magnification rune under it, which would require a rune master and time to inscribe also to locate exact point of disapparition to tie the magic signal into the rune. Harry had thought this through, but he didn't expect Remus to be so well versed in tracking minor magics.

Now if I was in an airport where would I be, obviously I'd be trying to get home, meaning back to UK, but why?

"About time Remus! I thought you would never show up!"

"Who said that! Harry are you invisible?"

"No look down here," said a short chubby looking man "Remus! Why aren't you disguised? Didn't you get my note?"

"Umm…" Remus tried to sniff out the little man… and all he got was a slightly fruity smell and an urge to sniff him some more, his scent was sickly sweet and mildly addictive at the same time. "Who are you? What note?"

The fruity smelling man giggled, and then laughed outright. Remus looked around but no one seemed to notice… "I'm sorry I must have forgotten to leave a note… Remus it's me! Its Harry!"

"Harry! But you don't smell anything like Harry!"

"Cheap women's perfume, the one with pheromones… tends to change the biochemistry of the scent itself and before you ask, chant induced metamorphosis."

"Harry where were you going? and why are you going?"

The little mans' demeanor changed completely; there was fire in his eyes, "Ron's dead Remus, and Hermione is… she's lost. I need to find her … Our link was destroyed, the one we created before banishing Voldemort. We were bound in a circle of three. One of the reasons they were able to move on, they could feel that I was alive. I was jolted out of my coma by the bond breaking, the backlash of residual magic… I can still faintly feel Hermione, but it's fading. Magically I cannot enter our homeland, long distance apparition requires immense power and it is easily traceable thus we need to board the first plane back. The only problem is that American Aurors have a strict policies against entering magically and leaving through Muggle means, too many of those type of occurrences can be very difficult to explain to non-magical beings."

Remus was finally getting his bearings back, "But Harry we came the muggle way!"

"How?"

"I glamoured and animated you."

"Oh! So you mean all this was unnecessary, I think I owe someone an apology."

"It's okay; I applied for your residence-ship here so you couldn't have left as Harry Potter anyways."

"Remus get ready, you must put on this wig and this dress" Harry said while handing him a wraparound pale blue dress and a blond wig, "Oh and don't forget your ring, he said handing him a little velvet box.

"Harry these are a woman attire, I cannot wear these."

"Remus, do you think I want to look like a pudgy penguin either… now is not the time to argue, just do it!"

"But I haven't shaved and this will look completely ridiculous."

"Remus you are a wizard… are you not?"

****10 – mins later***

"Flight to London, Heathrow Airport for one Mr. Henry Potty and Mrs. Poo Potty," Harry said to the attendant with a smirk. "I am going to take her home and show off my American beauty to my friends!" he bragged.

Remus who, to his detriment, looked every bit the busty blond, was gathering a lot of male attention _. 'Why did I let him convince me to do this? I could very well left as Remus Lupin'_ unfortunately he realised that a little too late.

The attendant looked enviously at Remus. Although the name gave her a little consolation, Remus could see her holding back a laugh… Mrs. Poo Potty indeed.

Harry handed her two pages of telepathic sheets, they project what the person thinks they should see in front of them.

"Okay Sir, Everything seems in order, here are your boarding passes. Have a safe trip."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pansy's mind raced for a solution… She reverted to the status Quo… Rushing to the fire she threw in a pinch of floo powder screaming Abeforth Dumbledore, Hogs Head.

"Abeforth! Abeforth! I need your help!"

Abeforths' head came into her range of vision, "What happened Pansy? Calm down and tell me."

"Abe this is a bit private, I really need you here. Can you Floo in please? "

"Just let me get Betsy, She'll have to stand in for me while I am gone."

Pansy herd Abeforth bray a few 'Baaaaa's' before a reply came, Betsy his sheep walked into the Hogs Head , stood behind the bar and then transformed into an exact version of Abeforth.

"Okay Abbbbeeeeforth you can goooo! But rememeber I can only hold this form for 30 minutes."

"Thanks Betsy… you're the best! Okay Pansy Pull your head out and step back I am coming through."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The darkness is very becoming of you Hermione," Lavender Brown said without a backward look "I wonder how it came to be, the one bonded to two white wizards can hold so much darkness! Tell me which ritual did you use to achieve such power!" her head turned 180 degrees to look around at Hermione, eyes as red as blood and a silver moon carved delicately into the soft flesh between her eyebrows. "Why are you in my domain, do you even know who you are dealing with?" Tendrils of the darkest shade of black shot out from behind her, spearing towards Hermione.

"Shut up priestess! I know who you are!" Hermione dark clouds absorbed each tendril and plucked the power of them "Do not think the likes of you can compare to me, demon."

Lavender screeched, her head turning back to its normal position, she got up and turned around, ready to take on Hermione. "So you know that I am not Lavender Brown, how did you find out about the possession?"

"My darkness is inherent, I was born with it, my knowledge is unsurpassable for I have read from the tome of Azaroth, at that time it was to find a cure to my darkness, but now it aides me well… Now Daemon Priestess, do my bidding, for if you defy me, you will perish." Hermione's eyes looked into hers, obsidian Black into ruby red. A battle of wills ensued, each mind fighting the other. Slowly Hermione's clouds shrouded them and seeped the magic out of Lavender's body, leaving only enough to barely sustain the daemon.

The priestess gasped, the lack of magic in this witches body was threatening to break her possession, "No you cannot, I have a contract with this human… you break it she will die!" The priestess shrieked.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, her face pale marred with the blood stains of tears, "I don't give a damn, swear you fealty to me or perish." That said she pulled at the magic binding the deamon to Lavenders body.

"I Swear to serve you, I swear, leave me my beautiful body! We have worked really hard to make sure this body never ages… This human is my host, she welcomed me into her body, it is ours," The priestess was rambling.

"Swear to me your fealty Priestess, not just to serve me but to adhere to my every command else you will perish, I will consume you before you can do anything."

The priestess knew that she could not get out of this situation by giving a false promise, she bared her teeth and bit Lavenders' finger, drew up a fealty rune onto the stone floor and was about to add a nullification rune for her to be able to escape when her hand froze, she looked up at Hermione, meeting her gaze with defiance.

"I told you Priestess and I do not joke."

The priestess felt Lavender's hand jerk towards the circle of fealty and the blood dripped onto it, then the circle took a hold of her magic. Hermione placed her hand on Lavenders, her slitted wrist bleeding her blood into the rune, declaring Her as the Mistress and ending the ritual.

"Now Priestess, find me an unborn child freely given," Hermione said with an evil smirk.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Seed of Satan

A/N: Sorry Guys... I have been a bit lost lately, Needed to put my life in perspective... So now that things are okay... ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9: Seed of Satan

Abeforth was at a cross-road… should he laugh or not. He decided a little sombre attitude will ease the young witch's hysteria.

"So let me get this right, Minerva is under the effect of a temporary love potion, well what usually would be considered if it had not been mixed with an alcoholic beverage that has, if I am right a cherry-cherry potion in it with pink cheek magical cherries as a main ingredient. Benign on its own but can be either highly toxic or act as ambrosia depending on the catalyst utilised while mixing. So what did young Malfoy use as a catalyst?"

"I think the dunce put it in directly, he was never one to pay attention to these details, I can easily nullify the cherry-cherry potion but the love potion needs to work its way out on its own."

"Why would young Malfoy need you to be under a love potion?" Abeforth stroked his normal sized beard, "didn't he dump you?"

"And it was the best thing he could have done!"

"Lets not get distracted, Betsy can only hold the spell for thirty minutes."

"Abeforth it is still impossible to believe that you taught a goat to do magic! You have explained before that the goat was inherently magical, but how did you know?"

"Simple dear… Magic!" with that said he waved his wand over the Malfoy scion "Aura Revealo"

"Oh shit!" Pansy, trained in dark arts since her childhood knew what the spell revealed, his aura which was normally grey-green was now consumed by cloud like darkness, he was enslaved to another Dark magic user, one much more powerful that any she had encountered, save Voldemort, yet his own magic was not being shown on the spell grid. "… wait Abeforth… I don't see his magic, is he masking it with something?"

"No my dear child… He has no magic, except the one affecting him, either it is a muggle under an enthral to pose as Draco Malfoy or he has lost all his powers and is less than a squib in terms of magical power."

oxoxoxxoxoxox

"Mrs. Poo would you like some nuts with your beverage?"

"Oh don't you worry about nuts darling! She gets loads of that at home if you know what I mean!" Harry guffawed.

'I liked him better when he was in a coma!' Remus thought vehemently, then erased the thought from his mind as the guilt caught up with him.

"Remus!" Harry whispered, "I am really sorry! But I am desperate not to get caught, I have done my part for the British Wizarding world, I do not want them to recognise me… I really hope you understand, I am just going back to save my friend."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Might I suggest a homunculus?" daemon Lavender purred, "Or I can bring you an un-exorcised daemon child! Emily Rose… I think you might know of her!"

"I asked you for an unborn child, not a magical artificial human nor a demonic one. No we need an innocent soul; the shinigami I will contact to create the soul exchange will not allow any impure souls through the gates of the underworld."

"You will contact the Grim Reaper himself! That is suicide! They will never allow you to exist if you succeed!"

"I have lost everything!" Hermione screamed, " I do not care if I survive," Her harsh tone took on a gentler edge, the black irises giving way to warm brown "as long as I can have a few more moments with Ron, I am willing to give my own life."

The daemon laughed, it looked out of place on Lavenders face, Malice seeping in each harmonic tone. "You are something else Hermione Granger, I have never seen darkness so potent as yours, and now I know why! You bind it with love… something the light has repeatedly defeated us dark creatures with, the grand power of love, one that snuffs out all darkness… you are using it in reverse… fuelling it into your anger, your hatred … your desire!... you truly are Evil Hermione Granger."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Harry I need to change back now… but something is stopping me… My inner wolf is holding onto this form." Remus Lupin was in a dire dilemma.

"It must be from the experimenting you did, the part transformation potion that you were working on… you told me about it while I was in my coma… do you think the fumes from it were strong enough to suggest a new form… so you're a were-woman!" Harry snickered.

"Harry this is not funny… but you might have a logical point, once this is over I need to remove the potion from statis and complete it."

"Yeah! Let's not waste any time, I'll chant this cup," he said picking up the plastic cup with orange juice in, "to scry for Hermione."

"Ahem! Harry, there is a perfectly good screen in front of you, and no heavy enchantment is necessary," He took out his wand " _Spyus_ on Hermione Granger" a loading sign appeared on the screen.

"Wah! Firstly, tell me spy spells are not that easy!"

"They are!" Remus smirked, the passing waitress saw the smirk and instantly felt jealous, and threw a glass of water, inconspicuously so, at Remus's buxom boobs.

"Im so sorry mam!" she said , not really meaning to then her eyes fell on the screen and she grimaced, "I hope you enjoy your horror movie."

This brought both wizards attention to the screen…

"EeeK! She looks scary!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus she was born under the blood moon, that's why she sensed you're a werewolf in our third year, she could sense your darkness even when she was not aware of her own."

"So you mean she is evil incarnate! How long have you known?"

"Honestly! I felt it since we met her… but it was with the troll in our first year, her eye went black and the troll stopped in its tracks, you didn't really think that three first years could defeat a troll without help?"

"Well…"

"I think you've read one too many fiction books Remus!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"We can perform the Childbearing spell from the sperm of a righteous man! You can bear a child and sacrifice it!"

"This is the twentieth century; there is no righteous man left! Perform the spell if you want to double check."

 _"Rigata-ta-ta"_ Demonic Lavender chanted in an ancient language, then shifted to English "Show me the name of a righteous man fit to be instrumental in bearing a powerful magical child!"

The smoke gathered into a clump and a revealed an empty scrying screen.

Hermione had a blank face, hidden behind her back her fingers were weaving a spell to prevent the scrying from finding anyone… Ron was her heart's desire and no man would ever replace him as the father of her child.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neville was tailing the latest upstart dark lord. There had been many of those since Lord Voldemort had been sent to the other-world by Harry's banishment. Neville drew courage from his friends sacrifice, this new one Lord Noctrum seemed to be a difficult target to pinpoint, but his limited link to Luna's seer abilities had guided him to the right place. He checked on her one last time, her steady heartbeat in synch with his own.

He was in a dark room now, using his mage sight and extremely sensitive hearing, thanks to Moody's gruelling private training, he could easily pinpoint the location of all magical items and beings. The magical signature was lingering like neon traces in front of his vision. The ornate doors were slightly ajar.

"Welcome Neville Lovegood!" the whispery voice of Lord Noctrum boomed through the building, Neville eyes widened, "I have been waiting for you…"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione felt someone playing with her hair, slight breeze like gentle touches; her eyes fluttered open to see the love of her life. His blue irises studying her, drinking in every possible detail ; as if she might disappear any moment.

"Ron," her croaky morning voice drew his eyes to her lips, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can remember every detail of this dream, afraid that I will wake up and be alone once more… I love you Hermione… I cannot say it enough times. If you were to disappear, I would not be able to live. Hermione, why can't I join you at Hogwarts, I can bear not being an Auror, I cannot bear putting you in danger."

Hermione gently pecked him on his lips, "Ron, you have always wanted to be an auror, I can't stand between you and your dream, what kind of wife do you think I am? Plus Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, you would go barmy there… sitting still is not you thing love."

"I just want to be close to you. That's all I want Hermione." He pulled her closer until she could feel the warmth of his body engulf her.

Hermione watched the scene play-out on the pensive, the chill of the darkness only leaving her wanting once more that warmth. Her heart, what was left of it, was in pain. Her blood red tears slowly draining her body. She knew that the darkness would consume her, but she had no other option… She could not lose Ron.

Her silent cries were not unnoticed by the daemon, slinking in the shadows, waiting to find any weakness it could exploit to get out of the binding oath.

"You think you can hide from me Priestess?" Hermione's face swivelled towards the nearest shadow.

"Mistress," the shadow spoke, Lavender stepped out her body drawing out of the shadows as if they were a part of her, "If you need comfort, I can provide you with all your desires, I can give you the Love you crave."

Hermione gave out an empty laugh, "I know very well the price of what you offer Priestess, my body and soul. Daemons do not have the capacity to love… I know every option there is out there, every possibility but I want him back… no one else will do. Now be gone daemon."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kitty Claws

 _Previously:_

 _"Welcome Neville Lovegood!" the whispery voice of Lord Noctrum boomed through the building, Neville eyes widened, "I have been waiting for you…"_

"Shit… he's the creepy stalker type" Neville whispered.

"You use such vile language in the court of Lord Noctrum… You shall pay dearly young man."

A swoosh of a sound and Neville felt a blade on his throat… "You cannot defeat me child, I have the strength of a Re'em and the speed of a vampire, I have completed the seven rites of Hades and the Ritual of Morpheus…"

Neville faced his palm upwards, closed his eyes and concentrated really hard to draw a tendril of magic to his palm, He needed a bit more time, "Lord Noctrum, I have heard so much about you… wow, seven rites of hades and vampire blood… you must be a genius to make it combine with Re'em blood without exploding." He felt the blade loosen by a hair breath, in one fluid motion he elbowed the guy behind him used his other hand to push the blade, it easily bit through his skin.

Neville shut his eyes tightly while he slammed his bloody hand onto the ground, "Lumine Solis maximus" summoning the greatest ray of sunlight.

A few seconds later…

Neville lay on the ground blinking the spots away, "What kind of idiot does an artificial vampire transformation and does not complete the eighth right of Hades, the right of invulnerability."

Lord Noctrum… what was left of him was lying in a pile of ashes where he used to stand.

Neville healed his hand and got up, looked at the pile of ashes, "Better use a higher SPF next time!"

All of a sudden Luna appeared right above him.

"OOFFFPPPFFF!" The wind was knocked out of Neville as she landed on him followed by Winky.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxox

"I say we let Minerva have her way with him… let the potion run its course!" Abeforth suggested.

"I think it's a general potion, maybe type 36 based on the colourations of her cheeks, I can confirm it when and if her pupils dilate when she looks at Draco."

"So you are as good at potions as Snape praises you to be! Good to know… I think I can do something about his magical problem…" Abeforth said, pointing his wand at Draco.

"No Abeforth! Please don't, he has caused enough problems as it is… Don't fix his magic, if someone did this to him then he probably deserved it."

Suddenly Draco Malfoy's prone body started convulsing, the spells on him weakening and breaking as his body absorbed the magic and converted it into enough energy to keep him alive, "Mistress … please come and take me Mistress, Please." He begged in a semiconscious state.

Abeforths' eyes bugged out comically making Pansy laugh.

"This is amazing… his body just absorbed all the magic in the spell on him."

"Minerva is also fighting the stupor… Abeforth, I think you were right, we need to let her do her thing, interfering with the already altered love potion can be disastrous, she can end up a vegetable or even worse… permanently in love with this prick. I will obliviate them afterwards."

"I think you should inform the staff and my brother beforehand… From what I have herd, Minerva likes to play with her prey."

Pansy shot him a horrified look, "How can you say that with a straight face?"

"Dumbledore family secret, the poker face ritual, makes everyone see us as stable and unflappable, they perform the ritual at birth, sacrificing a dragon's heart to keep the enchantment going for the full life-span of a wizard," Abeforth explained, again without blinking.

"Hah… I almost believed you there, next time don't use Dragon heart part, makes it more believable."

Abeforth heads towards the hearthside "Bye Pan, Drop by when you have some time," throws in a pinch of floo powder, "Hogs Head!" and disappears in a swirl of flames.

Rolling up her sleeves, "Well then, lets get started!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Location: Pansy's Room, Staff Chambers, West Wing

15 minutes later after Abeforth's departure….

Draco Malfoy stirred awake, there was a soft weight on his belly, warm and purring. His mind was too groggy to realise what was going on.

"Its okay little kitten, I will play with you…" The whisper sent shivers down his spine, somewhat reminiscent of his aunt Bellatrix, she used to whisper like that right before she claimed him, when she was alive.

"I will play with you until you cannot stand up straight and then some more…" Minerva took her wand and cast a spell on Draco… "Erectus Maximus"… And all hell broke loose.

Draco Malfoy was in pain, for the spell was ripping apart the healing down under, as his skin and bones tried to obey the spell.

There was a shower of blood as a part of Draco Malfoy exploded outwards, his guts exposed. He should have died but curse kept his body functioning… Barely.

Hearing the screams Pansy rushed into the room… to find Minerva looking shocked and a bit green. Following her gaze she found Draco, or whatever was left of him. She did the first thing she usually does when things get broken, not realising that inanimate spell should not interact with animate material, "Reparo".

All the pieces of guts came off from their new position back to the body of one Draco Malfoy, the curse did the rest, it grabbed onto the repairing magic and pulled to provide the body enough to survive.

Minerva, who finally snapped out from the influence of the love potion, "Pansy, what just happened?"

She moved over to Draco, checking his pulse, "What a lucky bastard you are!" She exclaimed. "Dobby!" no response "Winky!" again no response. "What is going on today, what's the name of the other Elves, Minerva help me out here, I will explain everything afterwards."

Arching an eyebrow, "Blink, Slinky, please come to Pansy's chambers."

A pop followed by a chorus of "Yes Mistress Minnie!"

"Guys, Take Draco to the Hospital Wing and Get Madam Pomfrey to have a look at him."

"Yes Mistress" They chorused and disappeared.

She turned towards Minerva, "Well this is going to be a long evening," She sighed, "Let me begin from when you fell under the influence of a love potion…"

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

"Luna… why are you on top of me?" Neville asked lovingly.

"Well because Nev I'm not under you!" she joked but the expression on her face was tight, the dreamy look was all but gone.

Neville opened their connection completely and peeked at her memories, she let him.

"Honey your all-right," he got up and enveloped Luna into his arms "and the baby is safe with us… for now that is enough. We will go under fidleus okay… our baby can be the secret… remember your research, we can modify the spell."

"I know Nev… but Hermione… she killed Dobby and injured all my creatures, I have lost two friends in one day."

"Luna you are alive and that's all I care about," He kissed Luna sharing all his concern, his love and his need for his family to be safe through the link, there was no need for words…

"Because words are a fickle thing," Luna broke the kiss to complete his thought.

"Yes love, words are a fickle thing."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
